


Jasper Died After The End

by Star-David (MroBeta)



Series: Jasper Dies Some Time After The End [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: How Jasper became a ghost, Mentions of Death, Spooky Island is not a good place for a summer home, and actual death, dang it Campbell, somebody help the poor kid, sorry if ooc-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MroBeta/pseuds/Star-David
Summary: Follow-up fic to "I'm fine, really."The last time anybody saw Jasper, he was being taken by Cameron Campbell, presumably to the hospital. Nobody saw when he was lifted into a boat and rowed out to Spooky Island.So what really happened to Jasper?





	Jasper Died After The End

**Author's Note:**

> (Directly follows ["I'm fine, really."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11998758))
> 
> Warning: this got dark real quickly. If you don't agree with it, that's totally fine.
> 
> Again, apologies in advance if they are ooc-

He should've known better.

He wasn't paying attention when trying to find the Sleepy Pine Tree, and he nearly fell to his death as a result before being attacked by bears. He had to have known that his light-up shoes couldn't be used on the trek. The _best camper_ should've been able to handle himself in the wilderness instead of relying on help that might not have come. Then again, he was just a kid.

It wasn't as if Jasper _wanted_ to let himself die. He had wanted to say something, to anybody. He was glad that Davey tried to help him out, but that was all he could get. The counselors might not have been able to do anything, and the only person who _could_ do something just ignored him. Shouldn't the health of the campers be more important than avoiding the cops? Apparently not, as Mr. Campbell didn't try to help until it was nearly too late.

Jasper couldn't remember what had happened. One minute he felt himself falling at the docks, and then he woke up in a strangely dark room. He was lying on a couch, a large painting behind him amongst others along the walls. There was a window, but when he stood up and looked outside he could see nothing but fog beyond the misty outline of the shore. He briefly recalled hearing Mr. Campbell talk about his summer home in the middle of Lake Lilac, and he realised that he must be there.

Then he realised that he was on **Spooky Island** , and that scared him. It was daylight when he passed out, but now it was growing darker, and there was a faint sound of rain falling outside. Being inside a large isolated mansion, alone, in the middle of a storm gave him an unsettling feeling. He had to try and find Mr. Campbell.

Jasper was unsteady on his feet, but he pushed himself to move forward and make his way across the room, using a bookcase for support. He was already starting to feel faint again, and he couldn't breathe, but if he passed out again he might not wake up. He just needed to find Mr. Campbell, and he will probably do something to help - or at least tell Jasper why he brought him here. He was trying to reach a door at the far side when there was a distinct sound of bricks scraping against each other, and he turned his head to see Mr. Campbell standing next to the shelves. How did he get in here?

Mr. Campbell looked shocked to see him. "Why, Jasper! I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon."

Jasper didn't notice the annoyance in the man's tone, confused as he asked, "Mr. Campbell, why did you take me here? Shouldn't you be taking me to the hospital?"

"Ah, yes, about that," Campbell said, "While that would be an excellent idea, the general prospect of a camper getting injured and dying, especially at a camp such as this, would not go over well for me, and I'm already in hot water as it is."

It took a few moments for Jasper to process what that meant, hugging his chest. "So you're... _not_... taking me back?"

Mr. Campbell crouched down so he was face-to-face with Jasper. His tone was cold. "As far as the campers are aware, you _died_ of your injuries from the trial. As far as law enforcement is aware, you _ran away_. You lost heart for the camp, and decided to leave by yourself. Nobody will be able to come looking for you here."

"But... this is _wack_! My parents... Davey... Won't they come looking for me? I can tell them!"

" _You_." Campbell grabbed Jasper's arm.

"Won't be telling." He pulled a hidden switch down and the wall rotated with the two.

"Anyone." He forcefully pulled Jasper down a stone staircase.

" _Anything_!"

Jasper was shoved roughly into a dark chamber, crying out as he hit the floor. He was dimly aware of several machines and devices in the room, but he was too focused on the man in front of him. Mr. Campbell looked downright angry as he took out a large hunting knife and loomed over him. Struggling to his feet, Jasper spotted a door at the end of the room and dashed towards it. He ran into several devices on the way, blinded by adrenaline and rapidly losing focus of the world around him. Once he reached the wooden door he pushed and pulled on the handle, trying in vain to open it as Mr. Campbell closed the distance between them.

Realising it was futile, Jasper leaned against it and tried to keep himself from falling over, watching as the knife glinted in front of him.

He felt a painful pressure in his chest and the world went black almost immediately.

* * *

Jasper watched from the trees as Campbell rowed away from Spooky Island. After he had been stabbed, he was surprised to find that he was still vaguely conscious. He had walked around the chamber, but Campbell didn't notice. He had tried talking to him, yelling at him, but he heard nothing and walked right through him. Jasper knew that he had been killed, but he didn't expect to become a ghost afterwards.

Ghosts weren't real, were they?

He was able to make himself translucent instead of intangible, but he still hid as Campbell took his body and buried it at a far corner of the island. He wanted to follow him, but at the same time, he felt too scared to leave the island. Sitting on the shore and idly tapping his heels against the ground, he thought. The scars from the bear attack were still there, but he had hoped that they had disappeared, so he wasn't reminded of that. There were too many things he thought about in regards to his life, but one thing stood out in particular.

He should've known better than to trust Mr. Campbell.

**Author's Note:**

> As before, feel free to use your own headcanon. This is just what I think.


End file.
